


What's an Eight-Letter Word for Large?

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: A Love Story [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:33:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: A purely fluffy moment between Castiel and Dean.





	What's an Eight-Letter Word for Large?

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the same universe as the other stories in the Castiel and Dean: A Love Story series.
> 
> This story was written in response to the prompt word: gigantic.

Dean was lying on the back seat of the Impala with his feet pressed against the ceiling of the car trying to push the roof back into a more normal position. Baby was still heavily damaged after their accident two weeks previously.

Castiel called out, "Eight-letter word that means large, Dean?" Castiel was perched on a stool, offering moral support as Dean worked on the car.

"Immense."

"That only has seven letters, Dean."

"Sam? Moose? Elephant? Ginourmous?"

"Dean, the last one isn't even a word."

"Sonovabitch," Dean muttered as the ceiling of the car was not moving up and his leg muscles were beginning to cramp.

"That won't work either, Dean."

Dean slid out of the Impala. It physically hurt him to see her in this shape. The back half of the roof was caved in from where it slid under the truck. The driver's door had hit the wheel of the truck and had a huge dent. There were deep gouges on the trunk. The back left fender was crumpled in.

Castiel gave him a sympathetic look. "Would you like me to try?"

"Sure, Cas. You do that while I think of the word." He took the crossword puzzle book from Castiel. Castiel approached the Impala and laid on the back seat, working his way in where he could try to push the roof out more.

"Colossal." Castiel called out as he started pushing on the ceiling with his feet. He felt the roof give a little.

"What?"

"The eight-letter word for large."

"It won't work, Cas. The second letter is an I."

Castiel pushed his feet against the ceiling a little harder. The roof was definitely starting to pop back out.

"Titanic."

"That's only seven-letters, Cas."

"My apologies. I'm distracted by the car."

Dean saw the roof starting to move up. "You're getting it, Cas." He put down the crossword puzzle book and approached the car to supervise Castiel's efforts a little more closely. 

"How's this, Dean?"

"Great! Thanks, Cas."

Castiel slid out of the car. "Anything for you, Dean." He bopped Dean on the end of his nose.

Dean surveyed all the work that would need to be done. Repairing the car this time was going to take a while.

Castiel patted him on the shoulder and gave him an encouraging smile. Dean reached out and held him for a minute before refocusing on the Impala.

Castiel returned to the crossword book. "You'd think that someone as old as me could figure out an eight-letter word for large. I know hundreds of languages."

Sam walked out into the garage, eating an apple. "How's it going, Dean?"

Dean looked up at Sam. Sam towered over him like usual, especially since Dean had tennis shoes on and Sam had his work boots. "Cas, try gigantic."

Castiel gave a triumphant grin. "That's it, Dean." 

"What's what?" Sam looked confused.

"An eight-letter word for large."

"Huh?"

Castiel held up the crossword puzzle book.

Dean gave a snort. "For once, it was helpful to have a moose for a brother."

"You guys do crossword puzzles together?" Sam looked bemused.

"There's nothing wrong with doing crossword puzzles, Sammy." Dean frowned at him and walked around the car to the driver's door. "It increases your vocabulary."

"It's just like something old married couples do while they drink their morning coffee." Dean ignored Sam and started to see what he could to pull out the driver's door.

Castiel called out, "A seven-letter word for adorable, Dean?"

Sam laughed, "Destiel."

Dean shot Sam a murderous look. "Stop that."

"Just saying, Dean, it would work." Sam grinned.

"No, Sam. The second letter is o and the last letter is e." Castiel said in a serious tone.

Dean considered a moment, as he tugged on the door. "Try lovable, Cas."

"That works!"

"You guys are nauseatingly sweet." Sam was laughing so hard, he was holding his sides.

Dean growled, "Jerk."

"Bitch."

Castiel put the book down on the stool. He walked in front of Sam. He said in his most threatening voice with his eyes flashing blue, "Are you making fun of us?" A light blue glow surrounded him. The shadow of his wings appeared behind him.

Sam looked startled. "Um, no."

Castiel returned serenely to his stool. "Nine-letter word for cranky, Dean?"

Sam headed to the door to return to the bunker. "I'll, umm, just be going now. I'll make grilled cheese for lunch. Doing crossword puzzles is cool by the way. Really… umm… cool."

Dean crossed over behind the car and kissed Castiel's forehead, "That was totally awesome, dude."

Castiel started laughing so hard, he almost fell off the stool. "I think it might be a while before Sam makes fun of crossword puzzles again."


End file.
